


Angsty Preteen The Electric Boogaloo

by VeryUncomfy



Category: the friend group - fandom
Genre: 8th grade, Cocaine, Drug Use, Everyone is attractive, Explicit Language, F/M, Inspired by Heathers, Mentions of Sex, Middle School, Murder, Non-Explicit Sex, Possible smut, Recreational Drug Use, Revenge, Satire, Secrets, Sweeney Todd References, Violence, evan bashing, i like writing about my friends, imagine everyone but super hot, lighting people on fire, lmao rip ig, lol, my friends ignored me, pamela deserves better, please, so im writing a fanfiction, this is a joke, this is heathers with my friends, this is violent, unicorn, use of the word orb, we will see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryUncomfy/pseuds/VeryUncomfy
Summary: preteen angst and romance and a drop of murder
Relationships: evan/pamela, jacob wooten/mazzy, jacob wooten/reader, ryan t/mazzy, tiffany/rabia/noreen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Did you have a brain tumor for breakfast?

Hi, I’m y/n y/l/n and I am in 8th grade. I’m not very popular cause the other girls don’t like me, I have blond hair dyed green and I like to read. The other pigs at my school probably don't even know how to read because they are ugly pigs. I have a twin brother named Evan and we are very close.

“Good Morning y/n!” Evan greets me cheerfully,” You look lovely today” 

I ignore him because I hate him. He is so perfect, he gets all A’s and is on the volleyball team, he also has a girlfriend named Pamela who is very hot. I think Pamela should dump him because he is an ugly bitch and I hope he dies in a fire but lovingly.

“It's time to go to school” Evan yells from the doorway, I walk over and put on my Doc martens and Normal People Scare Me sweatshirt, it’s my favorite. I grab Evans arm and pull him out the door cause he is a slow ass bitch. 

As we walk I begin to hear noises, they sound like people snorting. I think that it's probably the mean girls because they always snort cocaine before school. I don't know how the teachers don't know but I think it is because Tiffany, the leader, her dad owns the school so her and her minions can't get in trouble. The tall one, Noreen, never talks but she always carries a knife around and threatens the ugly ass 6th graders. The last one, Rabia, she's the only one with common sense, her dad owns the town, so she can get away with starting fires.

“Hey ugly ass bitch” Tiffany yells, throwing a rock at my head, they all run at me and tackle me to the ground.

“Get off me you fucking pig” I yell, it only seems to make them angrier, and Noreen growls at me and pulls out a silver knife with a red stone on the handle. As she grabs at me to stab me I see a flurry of motion and all of the sudden Evan and Noreen are fighting on the ground. Just as Evan is about to win the fight Noreen jumps up and laughs I realize Rabia set Evan on fire!

“No, help me!” Evan yells as he erupts into flame. I decide not to help him because maybe I can finally be the favorite child so I run away leaving Evan with the mean girls. I debate calling 911 but ultimately decide not to, I'm sure some random dog walker will find him.

As I get to school I hear someone yell, “Hey Bestfriend, looking really hot today.” It's Stacey my best friend in the whole world. She is almost as quirky me, she's wearing a blood red sweater with a very emo design (AN use your imagination) and neon green fishnets.

“Hey Stacy, I need to tell you what happened on my walk to school today,” I say knowing she will be very excited to hear about Evan's death.


	2. Greetings and Salutations

trying to make it so it says that there are 9 chapters so ignore this 🥵


End file.
